Warriors Orochi 3
Musou Orochi 2 (無双OROCHI2) is the next installment of the crossover series Warriors Orochi. The theme of this title is to present a heroic drama with several different characters. Various episodes of friendship, romance, and betrayal have been promised to appear. The producer thinks the game's features has "powered up" the story and action from previous games. Continuity wise, this title takes place several years after the events in Warriors Orochi 2. The overall story for this title focuses on completely eradicating the Orochi forces. Many people have died during their conflict, and survivors seek to revert their deaths. Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors characters are also given the opportunity to return to their respective time lines. Early buyers will receive a downloadable serial code granting Santa costumes to Mitsunari, Wang Yuanji, and Da Ji. The Treasure Box release will include a calendar which has characters represent the months and days individually, an original soundtrack, and an exclusive downloadable serial code for Ma Chao's weapon. Consumers who use Gamecity's shopping service have the option of obtaining a Three Kingdoms or Warring States themed hat. Gameplay The three-man teams per player remains with the following changes. *Characters will have the same movesets as Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends and Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends respectively, meaning EX Attacks for the Dynasty Warriors cast and C5 and C9s for the Samurai Warriors cast will be present. Select Dynasty Warriors characters will use their weapons from Dynasty Warriors Next. *Players can create friendly bonds among the characters. By doing so, they can alter the story scenario and the characters' attitudes. Bonds can be increased by participating in battle with characters or by accepting missions to save characters. Performing a team counter ala Warriors Orochi 2 increases the relationship between the character who attacks and the character being rescued. **Like Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, new missions will be unlocked based on the friendship ratings between characters. Similar to Samurai Warriors Chronicles, friendly characters may offer weapons for the character's usage. *A resting area/town system will be in this title. Players can talk with other characters at a restaurant. Weapons can be purchased or sold at a weapon shop. The player can also choose to host a banquet with characters to increase their friendship ratings. *A new character type called "Wonder" is available. *Characters can also perform a "Switch Combo", similar to the Switch Attack function. Quickly swapping between team members can trigger a special attack from the character entering the field. The action uses a portion of the Musou Gauge. *Every character has the ability to deal critical damage after breaking their opponent's guard. They can continue dashing after performing a sprinting attack, which is called a "Dash Chain". As they guard an opponent's attack, characters may choose to initiate a "Break Guard", a damaging blow back attack. *A new version of the Triple Attack called "True Union Arts" will be available. As the characters hit their foes, a Union Arts gauge will be filled. When it's completely filled, characters with high relationship bonds can perform a simultaneous attack with all three members of the team. It's possible to swap characters for the attack. Like the Trinity Attack or the Soul Burst features in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll, a special flash effect is used when these attacks are used as finishers. Enemies will also drop all of their possessions when they are defeated by this attack. *Like Dynasty Warriors 7, there is no morale gauge in this title. The Guardian Animal feature will also be appearing, as well as swimming and climbing ladders. *Two player co-op is available for home and online play. Team Musous are still available. *Players can create their own scenarios after clearing a single battle and can upload them online for other users. Players can edit the officers on the map within a limited "cost" setting per map. These scenarios can be downloaded with an optional commentary segment available. *Downloadable Content is confirmed and will be published in January 2012. Content will include new scenarios and costumes. The DLC costumes in Dynasty Warriors 7 or Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends are not compatible with Musou Orochi 2 save data. Characters Over 120 characters will be in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends and Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends characters and visuals are being used for the playable cast. Most of the characters who appeared in Musou Orochi Z are returning. The new characters in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2 will not appear in this title. The following will list new characters in the game. *Kaguya *Shuten Dōji *Ne Zha *Susanoo Characters outside of the Warriors franchises will appear in this title and are called "Collaboration Characters" (コラボキャラクター). These characters will star in their own stages within the game. The producer noted that adding Tecmo characters within a Koei product is something that he has always planned after the company's merger. Yousuke Hayashi, the producer of Tecmo's Team Ninja, has expressed his enthusiasm for the project. The following will list collaboration characters in the game. *Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden *Joan of Arc from Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War *Achilles from Warriors: Legends of Troy *Ayane from Dead or Alive *Nemea from TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll Related Media Simultaneous store front meetings in Japan will take place at the end of November until mid December for Dynasty Warriors Next and Musou Orochi 2. Attendees can obtain an original clear file for Musou Orochi 2 and can play demos for both games at these meetings. It is one of the titles that Koei will present at Jump Festa 2012. Two guidebooks will be available for this title. The first guidebook introduces the story, the game's system, and the new characters. Consumers who buy this book will also receive a downloadable serial code for an original weapon item that is compatible with the PS3 port of the game. Consumers who purchase the 509th volume of Dengeki Playstation magazine will obtain an exclusive downloadable code for a golden Da Ji costume and weapon. External Links *Official Japanese website *Official Japanese Twitter __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games